The Foreigners
by Hannah.books
Summary: When Edward Cullen and his family move to Forks from London along with other Londoners, Bella immediately crushes on him. When the school asks a Londoner and a person from Forks to get better acquainted with each other Bella and Edward's sister, Alice get paired up. Bella immediately befriends Alice and Alice gives Bella a makeover...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fan-fiction so please bear with me! (I'm only about twelve years old, so I'm not that good of a writer)There are probably alot of spelling and grammar mistakes, but as I said before, this is my first time writing anything "official" (as in a book-kinda) so, um, yeah! Happy reading to everyone! :) Oh yeah! In case you didn't know, (well, I didn't know this) POV stands for point of view**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Ooh! Have you seen the new family from Britain yet? Their youngest son Edward is so hot and he's in our grade also!" exclaimed my best friend Jessica. Yes, yes, yes, I know I thought in my head. This is about the ten millionth time this past summer you've mentioned that to me and it's getting pretty annoying. I definitely needed a distraction to distract Jessica before she goes way over detailed about Edward and the rest of his family. Even though I've only seen them once, I did have to agree with Jessica that they were kind of hot. Especially Edward. But of course, every good looking guy never paid attention to me probably because I'm just not that pretty, you know. I mean, I'm not that ugly either. I have brown hair, brown eyes and my hair is probably the only thing about me that is worth noticing.

"So, what do you want to do tonight? I heard there's a party at Mike Newton's house." I heard myself telling Jessica trying to distract her. I usually hated parties but I would rather choose parties over listening to Jessica ramble on, and on about the Cullens. "Okay, Sure!" she agreed enthusiastically. Everyone but Mike knew that Jessica had a crush on him.

Two hours later, I was dressed and ready to go. I was wearing this light blue chiffon spaghetti strap dress that came down to my knees. I chose that dress because the color went well with my skin and it hugged my body quite well. For my shoes, I decided to go with silver strappy flat sandals since I can never walk across bare ground without tripping over something.

As I opened the car door of my battered and very old truck, I accidentally tripped over a rock, and I might have fallen flat on my face if it wasn't for my car. I righted myself and got into the truck. I then closed the door and started the car. "Bye dad! I'll be home before dinner!" I yelled over the loudness of my truck. "Okay! Bye!" my dad replied.

When I got to Mike's house, I saw that there were already around 6-8 cars there. Wow I thought. Usually there were only two or three cars. This is definitely a improvement. Then, I saw the silver Volvo. Hmm... I wonder who's car that belong's to I wondered. When I knocked on the door, Mike greeted me with a kiss to the cheek. Ugh, when I thought he wasn't looking, I wiped it away. It's no big secret that Mike Newton has a crush on me. I guess I should be glad that at least someone likes me, but really? Mike Newton! Ugh... it just gives me shivers thinking about it. Besides, the only reason I come to his parties is because of Jessica. He should know that by now.

The first thing I noticed when I walked through the door was Tyler flirting with Lauren Mallory. Lauren was one of our school's cheerleaders and she always had a new boyfriend. This time, it seems like Lauren found a new heart to break. I saw Jessica and Angela standing by the hallway talking about something. I made my way towards them.

While I was doing that, I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes" I looked up and saw two emerald green eyes staring back at me. OMG! I thought. I bumped into Edward Culled! "It's okay" He replied in a velvety voice. I was surprised that he didn't have a British accent. I immediately blushed and and he smiled. "Oh! um... I was just going over to talk to my friend Jessica over there. Oh! Yeah! Do you like America so far? I mean I know that it's different than Great Britain, but do you still like it?" I rambled on."Yes," He answered, "The landscape, words, and people are different just a bit, but everything else is about the same. Thank's for asking." I grinned. " It was a pleasure meeting you." "Same here."

I'm pretty sure that by the time I reached Jessica and Angela, I was grinning like a fool. "What's up Bella? You look like you won the lottery or something!" They asked me. "Nothing" "Are you sure?" Angela asked. "Yes"

Just then, Mike came over. He put an arm around my waist, and that wiped my smile off my face. "Uh... guys, I'll be right back." I stood up and started wandering around.

I suddenly noticed a short pixie-like girl standing in front of me. "Hi!" She said, "my name's Alice. I just moved here from London with my family which consists of my mom, dad, older brother Emmett, and younger brother Edward. So, what's your name?" She asked. "Isabella Swan, but people usually call me Bella." I replied. "Oh! I heard that your dad is Chief Swan. Is that correct?" I nodded. "I've heard so many good things about him!"

"Thanks" I was definitely starting to like this Alice girl.

"Are you excited for school yet?" I nodded again. "I heard that Lauren Mallory is hosting a pool party this Saturday. Are you going? I am."

"I'm not exactly sure my dad would let me..."

"No problem. I have my ways you know." She said, "So, are you going?"

"Um... Sure but what should I wear?" I asked her.

Alice suddenly got this blissful look on her face. "Hmm... I imagine you would look good in my blue and white striped bikini. Or you could use my purple ruffled tankini... Here! You can go to my house tomorrow to pick out your outfit for Saturday. Here's my address" She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Okay."

"Oh! Sorry, I need to talk to my older brother's girlfriend Rosalie for a second." And with that, she left still wondering about what I should wear to the party.

* * *

**So, guys how did you like my story? Please review, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! It has made me really, really, happy. :) I hope you liked my story. Thanks! :) **

**And don't forget to review! :)**

**-Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry about the long wait, but report cards were given out this week and I had alot of tests. This is the second chapter of The Foreigners (as you probably already know) and I hope you like it! :) Please review later if you have time and tell me if I should add any additional changes to it or anything. Oh! Yeah, I was debating on whether I should make a chapter in Edwards POV or not and then I was like, Oh! I can ask you guys if you want to or not, so, please tell me. Thanks so much! :) In case you were wondering, the characters in this story will be ALL HUMAN!**

* * *

**Bella's POV ** _**(A day later from Mike's party**)_

I was driving along the road towards the Cullen's house when I entered the woods. I got all panicky for a second because I was scared of anything that might try to eat me, but then I thought that if there was anything out there, the Cullen's probably wouldn't but this house. It was pretty dark for a couple of minutes and the only sounds were the tires of my truck and birds. Then, I drove out into the open and saw this huge mansion. And when I mean huge, I mean HUGE!

There was a red convertible, a black Mercedes, a yellow Porsche, and the silver Volvo I saw on Thursday parked near the garage. I wondered why they didn't use the garage. I winced a little as I compared their cars and mine. My truck seemed extremely crappy compared to those cars. I mean, I know that my truck was always crappy, but it never stood out as bad as this because almost everyone's car in Forks was pretty, I guess... crappy, you know.

I hesitantly climbed the steps leading up to the front door and almost tripped over the welcome mat they had. I paused before ringing the doorbell. I hoped that Alice would answer the door. I heard running footsteps and then the door was flung open.

"Hi Bella! I am so glad you came! Here, let me introduce you to my family, and then we can start picking out your outfit. And what the heck are you wearing?" I blushed and then started laughing. I had a feeling I would like the Cullens.

She led me towards their living room, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Everyone stop what you're doing and come to the living room right this second. I have someone I want you to meet. I blushed again.

A voice answered,"And what will happen if we don't come?" I recognized that voice. It belonged to Edward. Who else would have such a beautiful voice?

Alice answered, "I'll take away your whole CD set. So, you better hurry up!"

A beautiful blonde came into the room. "Hi Bella, nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie." Rosalie had this demeanor that said, don't mess with me, or you're dead. "Rosalie!," Alice yelled," I thought I was supposed to introduce you guys, not you!" I chuckled despite myself.

"So Bella, this is my older brother Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie." She gave Rosalie a glare. "And Rosalie, this is Bella"

"Pleased to meet you Rosalie." I was busy meeting Rosalie, that I didn't notice the rest of the family had come in also.

"Hi Bella, I'm-" A big, burly guy began saying before Alice cut him off.

"So Bella, this is my older brother Emmett." She announced before whispering to me, "And he's really annoying sometimes." "_Alice... _I heard that!" yelled Emmett. He proceeded to swing at her, but she ducked and started giggling.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. Alice straightened herself.

"Okay, so this is Edward, my youngest brother, he's the one who likes all those CD's." Edward stepped forward and shot me a dazzling smile before saying, "Nice to meet you again." He took my hand, kissed it and then joined the rest of the group. I was probably blushing a thousand shades of red by now. One look at Alice told me all I needed to know. She was trying her hardest not to laugh.

Another person walked forward to meet me. He was tall with blonde hair like Rosalie. "Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper. He and Rosalie are twins." Ah, I thought.

An older woman strolled forward. Looking at her, I could see much of some of Alice's features in her, so I guessed she was their mom. "Bella, this is my mom."

Alice's mom replied, "Pleased to meet you. Please call me Esme, dear." I immediately liked her.

"And now, this is my dad." She gestured to a tall blonde man. "Hi Bella, I'm very pleased to meet you. I've heard so many things about you from Alice." He said. "Thanks Mr. Cullen." I replied while also blushing.

"You can just call me Carlisle, Bella." "Okay"

"Now Bella, we can finally go up to my room to find some clothes for you. Here Rosalie, if you want to help dress Bella up, you can come too." Alice said. "Sure" said Rosalie.

"Wait a minute... I thought you said you were only going to help me pick clothes for tomorrow, you didn't say you were dressing me up!" I practically yelled. "Geesh Bella, chillax!," Alice replied to me with a smirk, "I have a feeling you'll love this." "Or not" I mumbled.

Ugh... I could only imagine what Alice had in store for me. We climbed up the steps and entered a big hallway. There were three doors. "Um Alice, is it okay if I ask you why there are only three doors here?" I asked her.

She patiently replied, "The first door on the left opens up to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom and bathroom. If you open the second door, it will lead you to a different hallway with two doors. The first door is Edward's and the second is Emmett's. They each have their separate bathrooms. The last door is mine."

She opened up the door and we entered a small hallway. She told me and Rosalie to wait for a second while she went into her bedroom and got the makeup.

"Uh..hi Rosalie" I said awkwardly to her. "Hi." She said back

Ugh! This was definitely turning out awkward. "Are you in your senior year?" I asked her. "No. I'm in my junior year. I'm guessing that you're in your sophomore year. Am I correct?" "Yeah."

Just then Alice came bounding back. "Hey guys, look what I found!" She held up a white and blue tassel bikini. The top showed too much. "Bella, you'll look great in this, I just know."

"Alice, if you are making me wear that thing, you are_ so_ wrong." Alice started to pout. Her puppy dog eyes begged me. Ugh! Bella, don't fall for it... don't fall for it.

"Fine Alice, but on one condition. If I don't look good in it, or if it shows too much, I am NOT wearing it! Okay? Oh and if I somehow end up wearing it to the party, you and Rosalie have to wear something similar "

"Okay," She squealed, "Bella, you are the best!" Then she turned around to look at Rosalie." Is that okay with you, Rose?" Rosalie nodded, "Sure"

Alice handed me the bikini and she led me to the other door. She opened the door and inside was the biggest bathroom I have ever seen before. I reluctantly stepped inside and started to change. When I was done, I looked in the mirror.

Hmm... I thought it's not that bad.

"Are you done yet Bella?" asked Alice. "Yeah" I answered back.

"Open the door so we can see." said Rose. "Fine"

I opened the door and feeling self-conscious, walked out. "See Bella, it's not that bad. I already picked out me and Rose's bikini's while you were in there." She held up two tassel bikinis. The first one, which I guessed was Alice's since she was so petite, was light pink. The second one, which I was pretty sure was Rose's was lime green.

"Yeah Bella, you kinda look hot in that. Now all we have to do tomorrow is put some waterproof makeup on you." Rosalie said.

Ugh! I almost groaned aloud.

Just my luck right then, the boys came.

"Hey Alice, dad said that you should-" Edward was saying before looking at me. His eyes were literally bugging out of his socket. Jasper and Emmett caught up, and they started cat-calling and whistling.

"ALICE! YOU FORGOT TO CLOSE THE DOOR!" I yelled while turning a million shades of red from embarrassment. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. I hid my face in my hands. I suddenly heard a couple of thwacks.

"I"m sorry Bella, but they should have knocked. See, me and Rose even hit them for you. Please come out Bella."

"Fine, Alice. Can I hit them a couple of times too?" I asked

"Sure Bella." Rose and Alice replied in unison. I've only known them for a couple of hours, but I felt like I've known them forever. I took off the bikini and put on my regular clothes.

I walked out towards where Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were standing. I walked over to Emmett first and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't do that ever again." I said. I walked over to Jasper next and did the same thing. Finally, I walked over to Edward somewhat hesitantly. I repeated the same process that I did with Emmett and Jasper, only this time my face was flaming red.

"Okay, now all of you guys, OUT!" Alice yelled at them. "But Alice," Edward began, "dad told me to tell you that he and mom are going out for a shopping trip, and they wanted to know if you wanted to come ."

"Oooh! Yes!" Alice screamed with joy. "We're taking Bella also."

"Alice, you don't have to-" I started saying before Alice cut me off. "No, it's okay. We are going to buy you some new clothes for that closet of yours. I just have a feeling we are going to have so much fun!"

"For you, but not for me" I mumbled.

* * *

**So, how do you like the story so far? **

**Alice is taking Bella shopping and Bella is now going to see the full extant of Alice's clothing obsession. Ha Ha I feel bad for Bella.**

**Please review and have a good day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi everyone! I hate these Author Notes, so I'll keep this short. I'm so sorry about not updating in like, a month but I had so many things going on. Spring soccer started, so I'm pretty busy plus our school did this new track thing. I'm having this major writer's block, so I can't write. (Well, can't come up with ideas) Thanks for understanding. I promise to update as soon as I get over this writer's bock.**

**Thanks, **

**~Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone, I was very busy these past four or so weeks. It's spring, so spring soccer just started plus our school decided to do this new track thing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer- besides the plot :)**

* * *

"Alice are we done yet?" I asked for the seven millionth time this past 5 hours. Ever since Alice dragged me here, we've been going in and out of like, I don't know, um... maybe 30 something stores?

"Sure, we're almost done. Just a couple more stores." I groaned internally.

"But Alice!", I complained, "you've been saying that for the last couple of hours!" I glared at Rosalie who was trying her hardest not to laugh. It didn't work. She doubled over laughing.

"Rosalie, you wouldn't be laughing if it was you who had to endure 5 hours of browsing through stacks of clothes and then trying them on! Do you even know how uncomfortable some of these clothing are?" I was near hysterical now, but Rose was laughing even harder.

"Come on Alice, I think that's enough shopping for one day." Said Rose dragging a screaming Alice behind her.

"Noooo! We haven't even gotten to Abercrombie yet!" yelled Alice. "Shh!" I whispered to her. "There are people looking at us!" Which was true. I counted at least like, twenty people staring at us. One little girl tugged on her mother's skirt and asked her, "Mommy, are those people okay?" The mother glared at us before consoling her daughter, "Yes sweetie, do you want to go play in the play place?" The mother shot us another glare before walking away with her daughter.

"But Bella..." Alice whined, "Don't you want to be all pretty for my brother?" I did a double take and almost choked. There was absolutely no way that Alice knew about my crush on Edward. There was no way.

"Um, Bella?" asked Rosalie, "are you okay? you got really red and then pale and then red."

"Oh yes! Of course I'm fine." I said a little too cheerfully.

"Oh no she's not!" said Alice. I shot her a death glare. She smiled back sweetly at me. "I think that _someone_ has a _little _crush on Edward." By the time she was finished speaking, I was blushing furiously.

"Huh? Wait? No, no! Of course I don't have a crush on your brother. What are you talking about?" I replied while screaming inside, WHEN IN THE WORLD DID THEY FIND OUT? It can't be that obvious, right?

"Um, Bella, I think Alice is actually right you know. Every time you see him, your whole face lights up and you blush." Rosalie said cautiously.

"No! I think you're just imagining that!" I replied in a fake cheerful voice while blushing at the same time.

"Come on, Bella, do you really think you can lie to a Cullen?" Alice asked me.

"Um..."

"It's okay, Bella, no need to be embarrassed. I think Edward has a crush on you too!" Rose replied.

I snorted. "Yeah, right and vampires are real."

"Oh hey Bella, I just remembered, can you come to our house for a sleepover on Friday after the party?" asked Alice.

"Um... sure? I'll ask Charlie first."

"Who's Charlie? Is he your dad?" Oops, I forgot to tell them.

"Oh yeah... I just didn't grow up around him, so I guess that I'm used to calling him by his first name."

Oh! That's fine because I don't think I've told you this, but me, Edward, and Emmett are all adopted so we call our "parents" or actually in truth, "guardians" by their first names also. Esme is actually our aunt, and Edward and Emmett are cousins. Rosalie and Jasper are also adopted too. I guess you might think it's weird, but it's true." When she finished, my mind was whirling.

"Okay...?", I said hesitantly, "I'll ask Charlie if I can have a sleepover with you guys." They started nodding enthusiastically.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Charlie's number. He picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hey dad, um can I go to a sleepover at Rosalie and Alice's house?"

"Oh, okay sure. Bye!" I closed the phone and looked at them who were watching me.

"He said yes, but I have to go back tomorrow by 3 because his friend Billy and his son Jacob Black are coming over for dinner."

Then Alice jumped up and started squealing, hugging me, and jumping up and down.

"I can't believe it! We are going to have so much fun dressing you up!" She shouted.

I paled. "Wait... what did you just say?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Now, it's time for us to go home!"

I silently breathed a sigh of relief. "I was wondering when you would say that" I told her.

We walked outside and looked for Alice's yellow Porsche. On our way out of the mall, she'd told me that Edward had given it to her as a gift because of some help that she'd given him.

I asked her why she and her family didn't have a British accent and then she laughed. She explained that they weren't originally form Britain. When Alice was adopted, she was living in Virginia, and Edward was in Chicago. Before they went to Britain, they were living in Alaska with a couple of their friends.

We arrived at my house and got my bags out of the car.

"Bye Alice and Rosalie!" I yelled out to them as I struggled to open my house door and hold the many bags at the same time.

"Bye Bella! See you later tonight!" They yelled back in unison.

"Whew!" I finally got the door open and and immediately put the bags down. I grimaced. "Remind me to NEVER go shopping with Alice again." I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! Please give me some reviews, thanks! I can't update for 2 months because I'm going on vacation to China. I hope everyone will have an awesome summer! :) Anyways, back to the story...**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Ugh! I groaned as a very hyper Alice whacked me on the head.

"Come one Bella! Wake up! There's so many things to do today. First we have to dress you up, then we are going to Lauren's party!" She squealed.

I groggily sat up and noticed Rosalie who looked like she was going to kill Alice.

"Rose, you too?" I asked her.

"Yea... ", she said then muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid pixie" I giggled despite myself. I had a feeling that today was going to be a very interesting day.

I stood up, stretched, and yawned. Rose yawned after me then Alice. Ha I thought.

I trudged over to where Alice's bathroom was and opened the door. I stepped inside and took a LONG look at myself. I probably won't be the same again after Alice and Rosalie are done with me. I laughed to myself.

I finished showering and everything, then walked outside where Alice was waiting for me with an armful of makeup stuff. Oh jeez I thought let the torture begin…

O-o-O-o-O

Almost an hour later, we were finally done. Alice and Rosalie looked drop dead gorgeous, while I just looked very plain standing next to them. Sigh.

I got my keys and planned to drive my truck there, but before I could even walk out the door, Alice pulled me towards her bright yellow Porsche.

"Bella, no offense, but we are NOT driving to Lauren's party with your truck. If you dress in style, you have to drive a stylish car too.

I asked her if Edward and the guys were coming and she said yeah but they were taking Emmett's jeep.

After a while, we arrived at a stylish white house, but it was nowhere near the grandeur of the Cullen mansion. Outside the house were parked A LOT of cars. It seemed like she invited the entire school.

We rang the doorbell and Lauren opened the door.

"Omg hi guys! Soooo glad you could come!" she said in a nasally voice. "Where's Edward?" she asked Alice and Rosalie, totally ignoring me. I was used to this type of treatment from her.

"Uh.. he's coming with the guys later" said Rosalie looking in disdain at Lauren and wrinkling her nose like she smelled something awful.

"Ok, great!" said Lauren then pulled Alice and Rosalie aside to a nearby room while I stood there awkwardly.

I could faintly make out their conversation

"You guys don't have to hang out with a loser like Bella. I know that you're probably feeling bad for her, but it's ok" said Lauren to Alice and Rosalie. She's right I thought, why do they hang out with me, when they can just hang out with Lauren and her posse?

I strained my ears hoping to hear their reply. "... no, you don't get it don't you? Bella... great friend... and she's not like you who's so fake"

I beamed. I didn't know that Alice and Rosalie were such great friends... if we could call ourselves friends yet.

Just then, Lauren stromed out of the room, her face an unnaturally red color.

"Here you guys can go to the back, where the swimming pool is" she said with venom in her voice directed mostly towards me "_ENJOY YOURSELVES"_ she said then stomped off.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, Edward arrived with Jasper and Emmett in this big red jeep. How do I know they were here while I was out playing in the pool with Alice and Rose? Well, let's just say that Emmett has a pair of lungs and knows how to use them….

"Wassup everyone? I hope you guys haven't started the party without me, because no party is a party without me!" Emmett boomed and lumbered onto the back deck with Jasper. I saw a few people stop what they were doing and stare at them partly because of Emmett's enormous size, but also because of their sheer beauty. Just wait until you see Edward I thought. Thinking of Edward, where was he?

"Emmett, quiet down! You're scaring them" I heard Jasper hiss.

"What?" Emmett said innocently, "I'm just being polite and greeting everyone."

I had to stifle a laugh at that. Yep sure Emmett, "politely greeting people"... more like scaring them half out of their wits.

Just then, Emmett caught sight of me, Alice, and Rosalie lounging on white plastic beach chairs, or to be more specific, Alice and Rosalie, while I was sitting awkwardly.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Missed me?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but Rosalie beat me to the punch.

"No. Why would we miss you?" She said jokingly.

"Well," Emmett replied, "I'm just that charming and handsome." The winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett fashion.

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked nonchalantly

Suddenly, a familiar voice said, "Here" I jumped, turned around and there was Edward in all of his glory without a shirt on. I mean like seriously? Does he know what he does to poor innocent girls like me? I started staring at him. I couldn't look away.

"Missed me?" He asked. I blushed and stopped my staring.

Just then, Lauren came over to our group.

"Oh Edward! I'm _soo_ glad that you're here! I've been waiting _forever_ for you! I knew you would come." She shrieked. Edward winced. Haha

"Here, come with me, you don't have to hang out with them. I need help with something." She said and then dragged him away. Edward looked back at us with pleading eyes.

I didn't rescue him because Lauren would kill me later in school, and because I wanted to see what tricks she has up her sleeves this time. I wonder if she has any new ones. It's always the same "Oh I can't reach a spot on my back to put my sunscreen on. Would you please help me rub it on?" and etc.

Whatever. Let's get this party started!


End file.
